First Conjuring: You Are My Memory
by Thais of the Star
Summary: What does a patronus's form reveal about the caster? How do they connect people? Quick, fun oneshot.


_Disclaimer_: I do not own any recognizable features or characters from the Harry Potter books.

_First Conjuring:_ You Are My Memory

It was one of the days that the association of Hogwarts students known as the D.A., or Dumbledore's Army, were meeting. They were continuing their work on attempting to produce Patronus Charms, and many had already successfully brought out their patronuses. One of the students smiled as she admired the silver animal shapes that were now filling the hidden Room of Requirement. Linda had backed into a corner to observe quietly; although she had been quick to master most of the other spells that were being taught and practiced, she couldn't seem to do the Patronus Charm. Apparently a happy memory was the key, but no matter which one she tried it just didn't seem to work. So she had stepped out of the center of the room and decided to sit this one out.

"Come on, Linda," a voice said nearby. She turned to her right, startled. Her friend, Timothy, had apparently been watching her. It didn't make her feel any better when she saw his patronus, a great, ghost-like silver dolphin, skimming around him in the air. "Give it another shot," he said. Linda looked away, brown eyes sad. She didn't think she could do it. "You just need a happier memory," he told her, coming over to her. She bit her lip when he put his hand on her shoulder; she suffered from a terrible crush on him, and always did her best to avoid contact.

Just to get him to stop nagging her, Linda sighed and summoned up a memory of laughing with her friends beside the lake. She raised her wand, feeling like this was never going to work. "_Expecto_ _Patronum_," she said duly. Nothing happened.

"Oh, come on," Tim said. His dolphin patronus faded as he frowned at her. "Try something better, and don't start thinking _this'll never work_, because that's the surest thing to make it fail."

After a moment of sorting through her memories she finally chose one, in which she had first successfully transfigured something back in first year. She had been so happy and excited then, and she tried to let that feeling fill her up again as she raised her wand. "_Expecto_ _Patronum_," she intoned firmly. This time a little cloud of silver burst from her wand; though it took no form, it was most definitely a patronus.

"Excellent," Tim cheered. He hugged her impulsively around the shoulders and she thought for sure she was blushing. Her cloud patronus instantly vanished. "Try again," he encouraged her, stepping back, thankfully unaware of what his touch did to her.

This time she needed no time at all to find the happiest memory she possessed. With a grin she raised her wand. "_Expecto_ _Patronum_!" she cried jubilantly. Instantly a great silver creature leapt from her wand tip. Tim punched his fist into the air with a yell and Linda laughed with him, elated at having been able to do this.

"What is it?" he asked, for the patronus was spinning about her wildly; all they could tell was that it was something large with wings.

Linda smiled as her patronus came to stand at her side, gazing at her. It was a brilliant silver winged horse. Suddenly her smile faded, her happiness curling into dust as she realized what it meant. "It's my sister," she said softly as the silver creature faded and vanished in the face of her sadness. "My sister was able to ride the wild winged horses," she told Tim. "She always wished she was one of them, and tried so hard to become an Animagus, but she was a Squib. Then she finally managed it, the only spell she ever preformed. She became one of them, and then they flew away." Linda swallowed, remembering how she had raced out of her house only to see the entire herd of winged horses flying away over the forest her house had been built next to. "I never saw her again, but I know that it was her."

Tim was silent for a moment. "I'm sorry," he said finally.

Linda nodded mutely. With an effort she pulled out her happy memory again and let the emotion fill her. "Expecto Patronum," she said, and her patronus blossomed into existence again. She didn't let her sadness destroy the winged horse this time, though it wasn't as brilliant as it had been before.

Her friend tried to change the subject. "Expecto Patronum," he said, and his dolphin leapt into the air. They watched their patronuses frolic in the air, smiling. "What was your happy thought?" he asked at last.

Linda flushed, but her smile didn't disappear. She looked at him. _Well, here goes nothing_, she thought. Sticking her wand in her pocket she abruptly reached up and grabbed him around the neck. Ignoring his surprise she leaned up and kissed him soundly. Almost instantly she let go, redder than she could have thought possible.

"You just being with me was my happy memory," she said.

"Mine too," he managed, before leaning down again. The winged horse patronus reared up and spread its great wings while the silver dolphin raced around the pair in circles.

When the two finally separated they found that the entire D.A. were cheering. Linda flushed again, but she was smiling. She finally had her happy thought, and she knew there was nothing in the world that could be better.


End file.
